There is a trend towards greater sharing of electromagnetic spectrum between different wireless communication networks and technologies, since it tends to promote greater and more efficient use of spectrum, which is a scarce resource. Governmental entities or other agencies tasked with allocating and monitoring use of spectrum, such as the United States Federal Communications Commission (FCC), may license certain entities to operate within a particular area (e.g. fixed service satellite, fixed service microwave, mobile cable/broadcast/television, radar, etc.). In such circumstances, the licensee typically licenses use of the spectrum with an expectation that its transmissions will not be impacted by substantial interference within the licensed band. Therefore, unlicensed users may be prohibited from operating on the licensed band unless the unlicensed users have a mechanism for helping ensure that their transmissions will not substantially interfere with the transmissions of the licensed entity.